Our Megumis
by Karina Kineshi
Summary: To all Megumi lovers, writers, and even haters.


Disclaimer: This is a gift for all Megumi lovers and writers. I only wish that I really did own Kenshin, that way, we could give secondary characters such as these the spotlight every once in a while

Thanks to **Arashi** for suggesting me the idea, ** dementedchris** for leaving an awesome review on "Fireflies" and inspiring me, and to all the secondary charcter writers out there. You are appreciated more than you will ever know by _this_ writer. Lastly, my thanks goes to Megumi. I wrote this fic to show our true feelings for this amazing woman. I just hope _everyone_ can see that after they are done reading. 

*********

**Our Megumis**_  
_By: Karina Kineshi 

She was nameless.

Just a face in the crowd, the woman running away from pursuers who wanted her back. The typical damsel in distress. But when she ran into that teahouse that fateful day, we knew our lives would never be the same. We saw in her face _our_ faces. Our emotions reflected in _her_ eyes. She was us.

Her name is Takani Megumi...

Fire, smoke, murder, and rape are common words in her past, but they made her stronger. There was a steeliness in her eyes that no one dared challenge. Those that did wound up with a stinging cheek. We admired her self-control on the verge of breaking down. Sometimes, however, all those combined agonies resurfaced...

We recreated her family from the ashes of her past, making her come face to face with her brothers, her sisters, her lovers, her father, and her mother. Even when she could not take the pain and happiness, either the mask of indifference did not waver or she displayed her emotions in an overflow of great measure. We never knew what she was going to do next.

Despite a tormented soul, she chose to live on, giving her life to the hundreds of others she had unwittingly and not willingly taken. Her sophistication and grace under pressure became the model for many females in the series, including Our Kaorus.

She became _our_ model.

Her name is Doctor Takani. The Onna-sensei...

We threw her into different situations, testing her endurance and stamina. We gave her broken limbs, broken hands, broken spirits. She patched them all. The women all cheered for such an advocate in a man's world. The men all admired her beauty and her superior medical skills. We sighed with relief when she could perform everything expected of her and more, and felt ourselves die when a patient was lost at her hands despite her treatment. She doesn't want money, she didn't want fame.

Her name is Fox Lady. Vixen...

When the ubiquitous fox ears sprung out from their hiding place in her black tresses, we chased each other with fingers on our head, gaily teasing each other with wry remarks and sultry suggestions. Our fingers became magnets to the ears of people who have wronged us. We took particular joy in her classic comebacks and ready wit, defying anyone to match her word for word.

We laughed when she cheerily flirted with Our Kenshins and made Our Kaorus seethe with anger, but deep inside we knew that it was all an act. Our hearts melted and broke for her when it became painfully apparent that Our Kenshins would never love her and Our Kaorus won in the end. She never had a chance to begin with.

We saw love would never make her happy.

Her name is Megitsune...

If Our Kenshins couldn't complete her, then we scrambled to find someone who could. Our Aoshis, Our Katsuhiros, sometimes Our Hikos, once even Our Enishis and...

Our Sanosukes. The brash yet caring demeanor what exactly what we thought she wanted. What she needed. What she craved. Kidnap, drugs, or torture by humorous or horrible means, Our Sanosukes were there to hold her when she couldn't take anymore. Only when her aloof manner concerning love could no longer stand on its own, he was first and foremost to catch her in his arms.

We made _sure_ that love would make her happy.

Her name is whatever we wanted it to be...

By making her an addict to the very drugs that she once produced, we were both scared to see what changes had been wrought and angry at the inner demons who forced her to such desperate acts. We've given her to drug lords, murderers, and rapists, only to have her rise up again, stronger than before.

We made her a mother, testing and pushing her abilities to the limit. We made her a wife, sometimes happily married, other times to an abusive husband who delighted in beating her. We clamored in outrage that she find her true self and let her heart decide; cold logic could only go so far. We made her a lover, setting forth all the unbridled passion locked away from years of repression.

Sometimes, and perhaps the most lethal, we left her with her own thoughts. Memories of a life gone sour, a love extinguished, or a future not worth taking, we watched in horror as the cold glint of steel inched closer and closer to her body. Someone would always be there to pull her backs from the depths of her mind, thankfully. We cried with her.

We made sure _life_ would make her happy. 

We are the best of rare breed, giving shape, dimension, and color to the woman overshadowed by the main characters. We gave her personality to match her one of a kind beauty. With being trapped in the background, we were free to mold her as far as she wanted to be molded, and she took over the spotlight at that point to prove herself a woman to rival all women. 

She is nameless no more. She was never to begin with. 


End file.
